Love and War don't match
by Dragonlover92
Summary: When Draco's mood changes around Hermonie, she becomes frightened at her feeling and starts running from the truth. Will It catch up to her or will war break out again.


_AN: I can't take credit for the characters in this story as they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine. I hope you like it._

_Hermoie's POV_

"What are you doing here? This bathroom is for prefects only!" I screamed as Draco stood there looking at me, in the over sized bathroom. I didn't care that he was seeing all of me and that worried me.

"Your forgetting, I'm a prefect too." He replied as he tried to move closer to me. I could finally see the expression on his face. I could tell that he was enjoying what he saw. He started to undress, but he's eyes never left my naked body. My eyes though, were wondering all over the place, they were out of my control.

"Excuse me I have to go." I whispered as I collected my things and ran into the prefects common room. The room was filled with the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours and I was glad to see there was no one there, as I wrapped my towel around me and walked up to my room. Prefects have their own dorms which meant my room was also empty. I was used to emptiness though.

"What just happened?" I said to myself, as I went to my cupboard to find a cute outfit to wear for the day.

"What the hell was all that about? I can't _like _Draco, _I don't like Draco_." The words just kept repeating themselves.

I found some jeans and a cute top that I had forgotten I had. As I dressed I tried not to think about what had just happened. It just keep coming back though. The way he stood there, with his big, strong body, just as relaxed as ever. His blonde yet almost white hair falling over his face.

"I have to STOP!" I kept saying.

"Stop thinking about his hot body as he took off his white night shirt. That great six-pack and those strong arms..."

"What the hell is going on with me. Draco is the enemy. I must remember that if the end is coming near. I can not let any stupid feelings get in the way of me helping Harry... Oh my god Harry."

" I can't believe I forgot. I was meant to met him and Ron in the library ten minutes ago. They needed help with a essay but I bet what they meant by HELP, was that they wanted me to write the essay for them as usual. No way was I going to do that again.

I left for the library in a hurry leaving my room in a mess. That wasn't like me I never left it in a mess because I could never find anything later. Also I don't remember ever being late for anything in my life.

I had no idea what was going on but I would sort it out later. Now all I had to worry about was avoiding Draco at all costs until I sorted this whole thing out.

As I left the prefects common room, I took one last look towards the bathroom. Thank god it still said "occupied" because that meant there was no chance I'd run into Molfy on the way down. I just couldn't deal with that at the moment.

Once I was in the corridor, I turned left and started heading towards the library on the second floor. Ginny was coming around the next corner but when she saw me she turned and walked off in the other direction.

It was strange for Ginny to do that. Since her and Harry had been going out, we had become really good friends but I had noticed a change in that friendship lately. I had actually noticed a change in a lot lately.

I reached the library as Harry and Ron were coming out the door.

"Hi, Hermonie. Where have you been? We were meant to meet here 20 minutes ago." Harry asked, when he saw me standing there, with my arms crossed. I was angry at them for going to leave. They should have known I would come.

"Finishing another assignment." I lied as I couldn't tell them about Draco. It already killed them to know I was sharing a common room with him.

"Can we start now then?" I asked wanting to change the subject off me. We walked in side and found a table in a quite corner at the back of the library. I always liked it in here because it was quite and a great place to think.

"So what is it you needed help with?" I asked as the boys who had started to pull books and quills out of their bags.

"Well you know that essay we got given in potions" replied Ron.

"Yeah"

"Yeah, we just don't get it."

"And let me guess you want me to write it for you. Well I'm not going to!" I was snapping at them but I had too many things on my mind to be doing any more homework.

"Can you just help us with some it then. Please Hermonie if we don't get a good mark on this then Snapes going to fail us."

"Look I'll help but that's it ok" As they started to do their essays, I went looking for a book to read .

I came across an interesting book that was written in ancient ruins. It had old fairy tales in it. Though I didn't recognise any of them and they weren't like the ones I had been told when I was a child. They seemed to be more about courage, trust and strength, then prince charming and falling in love.

I took the book back to where the boys were sitting. I tried to start reading it but I was distracted by all that was going on around me. I saw people come and go, borrowing books, returning them.

The day seemed to be flying by but it was only 20 minutes later that I heard Harry and Ron start up again.

"What are you fighting about guys?"

"Hermonie, what are the ingredients in a Veritaserum potion?" I guess that's what they had been fighting about.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. I'm not feeling so good. I'm gonna go." I didn't wait for an answer because I knew that would include more questions that I didn't have answers for.

I left the Library in search of somewhere I could be alone because I was afraid I would let something slip. I just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Nothing was making sense.

As I entered the hallway, I saw Draco and his friends coming my way. Just the person I wanted to run into. What was he even doing here. Slythrins never go to the library, it just was to uncool.

"Hey Mud Blood, whatcha doing here." Of course Molfy was acting like nothing had happened.

"Just rack off Molfy, I'm busy."

"Sure you are. Now what is it this time, Granger running off to those two gay lovers of yours. Potter and Wesley."

"No actually I'm was just coming to see you... Not" I was sick of he's tormenting and it just wasn't going to work anymore. Draco started to walk off but as he passed me, he turned and pinned me against the wall. I felt sick in the stomach that he could have so much power over me. My legs started to buckle as his body moved closer to mine.

"Next time we're alone you just wait." He whispered and I felt his lips touch my ear. He slowly slipped away and I was left standing there, powerless to do anymore. I watched him walk away. Icould hear someone ask what that was all about but I never heard Draco's reply, I was to busy running from the scene.

A few minutes later I found myself exiting the castle's great doors and running down to the lake. It had always calmed me, looking into the ripples that were made by the small fish under the water. It was a windy day but I could not feel a thing. I was numbed by the words he had whispered in my ear.

What was this all about. It was just too strange and it was frightening me. I could feel the scream leave my throat but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear were those words. It was only a few seconds later that I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder.


End file.
